deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl Schliff
Carl Schliff is a psychopath in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. He is a mailman that is determined to never fail at his job. Mail Order Zombrex Carl is a mailman that has never failed at his job and plans to keep it that way, regardless of whether or not there's an outbreak going on. Chuck spots Carl trying to deliver a package in the Royal Flush Plaza. Noticing Chuck, Carl asks him to sign for the package. Chuck tries to tell Carl about the zombies, but fails in getting through to him. Chuck sees that the package Carl has is Zombrex, and realizes that he is willing to hand it over in return for anyone's signature. Chuck takes the opportunity and signs for it, but his signature allows Carl to identify him, and believing he is the cause of the outbreak, refuses to give him the Zombrex, instead giving him a mailbomb. Chuck tosses the bomb back into Carl's mailcart. As the bomb is about to detonate, Carl swiftly jumps off his cart. After seeing his cart has been destroyed, Carl vows revenge and turns on Chuck for ruining his "perfect service". After Carl is defeated, Chuck takes the Zombrex package out of Carl's bag saying he needs it for his daughter. With his dying breath, Carl signs his own clipboard, pulls out another bomb package, then faints while still holding it, letting it detonate in his hands, blowing his body into pieces. In Off the Record, Carl realizes that Frank West is not the addressee of the package that he had just signed for and tries to execute him for mail fraud. Battle Style *Carl has two main attacks, one of them being to drop bomb packages when running away from Chuck, or throw them to Chuck at a distance. *Carl's other form of attack is shooting Chuck with his shotgun. He will fire off three shots, pause, then shoot another three. When he fires his second round of three shots, the recoil will make him stumble back, giving you a perfect opportunity to get a few hits in with a melee weapon. *Carl can also try to beat Chuck with the butt of his shotgun on rare occasions but he usually will run away throwing bombs most of the time. Strategy *An easier strategy is to wait for Carl to be knocked back by the shotgun then hit him two or three times with a strong melee weapon such as the Broadsword or Katana Sword. *Another opportunity to exploit is when Carl reloads his weapon though you won't get many hits in before he runs away again. *Another good way to defeat Carl would be by using the dodge roll maneuver. Whenever Carl stands still in your direction, it means that he is going to fire his shotgun at you. Keep dodge rolling towards him, alternating left and right as you do so. If you dodge roll straight towards Carl, there is a high possibility he will be able to shoot and harm you. *When you are right in front of Carl, melee him with a good melee weapon such as the Knife Gloves or use a particularly damaging wide-range weapon (e.g. Flamethrower, Shotgun). You can back off or let Carl hit you so that he can run away to another shop. Repeat this until he is defeated. *If you need health during the battle, on the counter of the Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow is a bottle of orange juice. *Leave survivors in the nearby bathroom as Carl will easily kill any you bring along. *A viable strategy is to use Knife Gloves and a Painkiller. Drink the painkiller then rush in close with the knife gloves. Hit him four to five times and he will be stunned. Dodge roll/Jump(out of the way) to avoid the shotgun blasts, his close range attack and his mailbombs. *By using the various kiosks and plant walls in the area, Carl's movement can be glitched out to where he runs to the same spots repeatedly. Carl can still throw bombs while stuck in this loop and can eventually blow himself up if utilized correctly. *If one happens to have an automatic weapon, then they can go to the nearby Guitar shop with the maintenance room in the back. Inside is a battery and a wheel chair, which can be combined into the electric chair, which can then be further enhanced into the Blitzkrieg. Ride back but place it outside the nearby island wall. After the cut scene run over and hop back on the chair. Strategically drive back and forth on either side of the wall shooting when convenient you should be able to down him with ammo and health to spare. *With an LMG, this fight is a cinch. Simply use the wall in the middle of plaza for cover and fire on Carl as soon as he is exposed. Sustain bursts of fire will render him stunned and temporarily unable to fire upon you, however after several seconds he will eventually break the stun. Simply dodge behind the wall when he opens fire, then let him shift to the other side so he's back in your sights. If you keep up the fire, he won't have many chances to throw mailbombs (he only got off two when I fought him), and these are easy to see coming and avoid. Using this method, I killed Carl in just over a minute. Be warned, this strategy does mean you will use most or even all (depending on how accurate you are) of the LMG's ammo, so be sure to have a backup plan to finish him off just in case (I am currently wearing components from all four DLC outfits, so I have double ammo for all firearms due to the Soldier outfit. If you have this, it will help greatly since it raises the LMG's ammo to 400. I ended the fight with 212 rounds left). *A good way and semi-easy way to kill him is go to the Palisades Mall and head into the High Noon Shooting Range and grab as many shotguns and rifles as you can. Next go to Chris's Fine Foods and stock up on some steak, orange juice, etc. Then go back to the fight and stay in one position until he does one of his attacks then move. If you are long range use one of your rifles and snipe. If you are close range use a shotgun while he starts reloading. If you're damaged, go into a store Carl doesn't go into and revive. Afterwards go back and keep shooting. If you are damaged and don't have food go to The Dark Bean. There, you can stock up on creamers and coffee. Trivia *Carl is a nod to the term "going postal", or going violently insane, that originated from the stereotype that postal workers are more likely to snap than the average civil-servant. He will also yell the phrase when throwing mail bombs. *Carl has a pen with the Dead Rising 2 logo on it, as seen when he asks Chuck to sign for the Zombrex. *Even if Katey has turned, Chuck will still say he needs the Zombrex for his daughter in the ending cutscene. *Carl has a tattoo of his postal service's logo on his arm. This is commonly mistaken as being a zombie bite wound. *Carl's boss music is Postman, 'an original song included in the ''Dead Rising 2 Soundtrack. *Carl's shotgun fire animation is very similar to Slappy's fire spitter fire animation as seen when they both stumble when they fire three shots at Chuck *The voice actor who plays Carl, Samuel Vincent, is more popularly known for his voice as Edd AKA "Double D", a similar neurotic character from the cartoon "Ed, Edd n Eddy". His quote about his oath is quite similar to Double D's quote in the episode "Mission Ed-possible". *Carl's last name 'Schliff' may be a reference to 'Cliff Claven', a character from Cheers who was also a postman and was attached to his job as well. *Carl does not show any desire to attack either Chuck or Frank until they sign for the package Carl is trying to deliver. *In Off the Record, after the cutscene where he blows himself up, if you go the spot where the explosion happened all that will be left of Carl will be his boots with smoke coming out of them and you can take a photo of it for brutality PP, the same goes for Sgt. Boykin. *If Carl's body is still intact after dying in Off the Record, taking his picture will result in '''Horror points instead of Brutality points. *Tape It Or Die blogger Wallace Hertzog met Carl Schliff during the Fortune City Outbreak. Gallery Carl_Schliff.jpg|Carl calls out to nobody, requesting a signature. Ddrsng2-20101023-194958.png|"THIS PACKAGE REQUIRES A SIGNATURE!" Carl1.png|Carl smearing his oath; notice his tattoo on his right arm. MailcartExplosion.png|Carl escapes death. Carl OTR 2.png|Carl getting pissed off. carl.jpg|Carl readies his Shotgun for revenge. Ddrsng2-20101023-195245.png|Carl before blowing up. Carl's Shoes OTR.png|Carl's shoes. PortraitCarlSchiff.png|Notebook Portrait. Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths